another endless night
by delyra
Summary: Despierta en el suelo, en la tierra, la boca le sabe a sangre y nota su abrigo y su sombrero bien acomodados al lado suyo. Escupe la sangre que se le acumula en la garganta y suelta una risa seca, pero llama a alguien para que lo recoja y se pregunta qué será de él. Sigue confiándole su vida entera a Dazai, sin atisbo de duda, y quizá, sólo quizá, los cuatro años no se sienten.


Neverthless, I detest

people who live only for eternals.

Paradoxical human life.

Now, here, laid low by wounds,

\- this cold dawn's cockcrow!

Ah, in the frost this continual cockcrow...

-Shambolic Town Elegy, II Drunken Life. Nakahara Chuuya.

0

Chuuya alza la copa de vino con un movimiento lleno de gracia, que no debería ser posible dado su estado de ebriedad. Lanza una mirada al cielo y al atardecer; a los colores anaranjados, púrpuras y rosados coloreando el cielo y las nubes provocados por el ocultar del sol. La carcajada seca que suelta le sabe amarga y áspera, pero lo pasa por alto y se bebe la copa en un solo trago. Llena la copa nuevamente, y vuelve a alzarla, pero esta vez, demora un poco.

—Un brindis —masculla, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la lengua entumecida—, por otra noche sin sueño.

Pierde la consciencia tras ese trago.

1

Le duele la cabeza.

Siente el pulso martilleándole las sienes y gruñe, odiando el día que tiene por delante desde el minuto 0. Se endereza, muy a su pesar, y realiza su camino hacia el baño masajeándose las sienes con las yemas de los dedos.

Ya estando ahí, hurga entre su botiquín hasta que da con las aspirinas. Traga dos sin tomar agua, y con resignación opta por tomar una ducha de agua fría, probando a ver si le despeja las ideas.

Se lava la piel ausentemente, recorriendo con la esponja las marcas oscuras que ha dejado Corrupción en su piel. Ya están desapareciendo para no dejar rastro, pero son dolorosas al tacto cual hematomas, y colorean su piel entera cual tatuajes de la cabeza a los pies en líneas descuidadas a primera vista, que en realidad forman un patrón grotesco una vez que se analizan. Chuuya prefiere no hacerlo, y termina de ducharse con rapidez y eficacia pese al dolor que le pesa en las extremidades y le entorpece el movimiento.

Ha pedido el día libre, como siempre hace después de usar Corrupción y sentir los estragos que su habilidad provoca en su cuerpo. Le sienta mal, pero las aspirinas tardan en hacer efecto y siente como si lo hubieran partido en dos y posteriormente pegado con descuido, y anhela algo de anestesia que alivie su dolor.

Se tira en la cama cuando acaba de ducharse, pero sabe que la ducha fría no le ha servido de nada, pues está febril y la cabeza le da vueltas. Quiere reír, quiere gritar, pero la voz no le sale y el cuerpo le arde.

0

No recuerda demasiado de la primera vez que uso Corrupción.

Estaba desesperado, los superaban en número y las maquinaciones de Dazai parecían haber llegado a un callejón sin salida. Era consciente de que haría falta un milagro para salir vivos de esa, si la frustración, visible en el ceño fruncido de Dazai decía algo de la situación.

Su fuerza bruta no era suficiente, tenía dieciséis años y por primera vez su habilidad no daba abasto. Seguía hundiéndose más y más en aquél pozo que significaba su habilidad, temeroso de encontrar el fondo una vez haberlo vaciado -y entonces acabar y estar acabados. Pero no fue así, se dio cuenta, y entonces -y entonces...

Perdió la razón.

Perdió la razón, la cordura, la cabeza. Mandó a dormir a la consciencia y se sumergió en el abismo de su poder, en las profundidades de For the Tainted Sorrow, y se dejó teñir por la locura. Dejó que destrozara su cuerpo, su mente y todo lo demás, le importó poco, le importó nada, y ocurrió el milagro.

O tal vez fue una maldición.

Dazai lo salvó por poco, aunque sólo hubo sido momentáneo. Detuvo el paso de su poder, evitó que lo consumiera, que acabara con él, y quizá fueron muy ingenuos.

Más tarde el médico le explicaría que de no haber sido por Dazai él hubiera muerto poco después, un segundo más y estaría acabado. Le explicó en privado las consecuencias de Corrupción en su ser, cómo dañó sus órganos y su piel, y le dio una advertencia.

—Todo estará bien mientras evite llegar a tales extremos. Su cuerpo no lo soportará mucho más, siendo extremadamente destructivo. Le aconsejo, dentro de lo posible, que se abstenga de hacer uso de su habilidad. Sólo empeorará con el uso... pero de momento es tratable. No sabemos en el futuro.

Chuuya se mostró serio ante la revelación, pero lo dejó pasar tras dos días de reposo en los que su condición mejoró rápida y notablemente, seguro debido al dios viviendo en él haciendo de las suyas.

Fue un error, se da cuenta ahora, pero el pasado es incorregible.

2

A pesar de todo, ha conseguido mantener su estado oculto de Dazai. Es difícil mientras ambos son compañeros, pero le ayuda la reciente promoción de Dazai a ejecutivo, las órdenes más duras y confidenciales que provienen de Mori Ougai y la distancia que se ha creado entre ambos.

No se le pasa la mirada dudosa que le arroja Dazai en aquellas contadas veces en las que se desaparece durante dos días tras usar Corrupción. Siempre son dos días, aunque con el paso del tiempo esos dos días dejan de ser suficientes, y acaba regresando al trabajo aún adolorido, aún febril, aún malherido.

Lo disimula con trabajos, de los que no está seguro le salen creíbles tras la expresión ácida de Dazai. Está seguro de que duda de él, pero también sabe que no ha llegado a la raíz del problema, no sabe de las secuelas que deja su poder crudo en su cuerpo y en cómo lo destruye poco a poco. Sabe lo necesario: si utiliza su poder y él no lo detiene a tiempo, morirá. Punto.

(Ha silenciado al médico que lo examinó la primera vez, silenciado eternamente. Fuera de eso, sus chequeos son realizados bajo una identidad falsa en el extranjero, con un hombre de su confianza; y sabe que de ningún modo Dazai estaría interesado, igualmente.)

.

Hay una sola vez en la que Mori le ofrece su puesto, próximamente –le comenta que, si bien aún no piensa retirarse, cree que la Mafia estaría en buenas condiciones si es bajo su mando.

Mientras que Chuuya siente un estremecimiento y se le infla el pecho de orgullo, se traga su amargura como si fuera tangible en su garganta y le devuelve una mirada serena –neutra, una perfecta y practicada cara de póker.

—Es un verdadero honor, jefe —dice sin dilación, su tono de voz perfectamente nivelado y cortés—. Pero me temo que tengo que negarme. Prefiero seguir bajo sus órdenes en el tiempo que me reste como miembro de la Port Mafia.

El rostro de Mori es todavía más cauteloso y no da paso a ninguna emoción, aparte de un pequeñísimo atisbo de sorpresa que cruzó por sus ojos durante una milésima de segundo. Asiente después de un instante, y con una voz tranquila, le habla.

—Piénsalo bien, Chuuya-kun. Es tu decisión.

Nakahara asiente ausentemente, y tras pedir permiso de retirarse, sale de la oficina del jefe de la mafia con pasos rápidos.

Decisión, saborea la palabra entre sus labios.

Se pregunta si alguna vez ha decidido algo por su propia cuenta.

1

—Tú decides —le dice, con una sonrisa oscura y carente de felicidad. Chuuya sonríe en un gesto fiero, porque arde en rabia contenida.

Sabe que no le queda de otra, lo saben los dos, pero Dazai no pierde la oportunidad de frasearlo como un ofrecimiento.

—¿Yo decido? —repite, incrédulo—. Como si realmente tuviera una elección.

Las palabras le saben a costumbre, le saben a recuerdos, y quizá no sólo arde de rabia sino de emoción cruda. Si Dazai lo sabe no lo comenta, y Nakahara deja atrás cualquier segunda opción y los cuatro años de distanciamiento y separación cuando se quita los guantes, cuando deja atrás la razón y se entrega por completo a su poder, a merced de Dazai a su vez.

0

Despierta en el suelo, en la tierra, la boca le sabe a sangre y nota su abrigo y su sombrero bien acomodados al lado suyo. Escupe la sangre que se le acumula en la garganta y suelta una risa seca, pero llama a alguien para que lo recoja y se pregunta qué será de él.

Sigue confiándole su vida entera a Dazai, sin atisbo de duda, y quizá, sólo quizá, los cuatro años no se sienten.

1

Algo parecido al miedo le invade el bajo vientre cuando pasan dos días y su cuerpo sigue rechazando cualquier clase de alimento. Ha tomado algunos días más de lo normal, se ha ido a Italia a tratarse las heridas y someterse a tratamiento, pero el médico lo mira con desconsuelo cuando llega vomitando sangre y con una fiebre de 39°C. Hacemos lo posible, le promete, pero Chuuya apenas y lo escucha.

Tenía la esperanza de que su descomposición (?) se ralentizara con la brecha de más de cuatro años desde la última vez en la que se sumergió en las profundidades de su maldición, que diera quizás una marcha atrás y mejorara tras la temporada de desuso. No ha pasado, por supuesto, y cuando al tercer día la fiebre no le baja y sigue con la intravenosa encadenada, se da cuenta que ya no hay remedio.

Se despierta mareado, y su primera reacción es vaciar su estómago de todo contenido. Vomita hasta que la bilis le quema la garganta, hasta que ya no tiene nada más que devolver, hasta que le punzan las sienes y le duelen los huesos. La garganta le arde como si le hubieran pasado lija y la siente en llamas, y se limpia unas lágrimas escurridizas que se le escaparon por el esfuerzo que supuso el vomitar. Se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano y nota distantemente -oh, no tiene los guantes.

Es un pensamiento vago y sinsentido, que nada de peso tiene realmente, pero es lo más claro que ha cruzado su mente desde que consiguió las fuerzas suficientes para llamar a un par de sus hombres que lo trasladaran hacía ahí. Son las 3 de la mañana y está en el hospital, si bien en una habitación lujosa y sólo reservada para la más alta jerarquía, sigue siendo una cama de hospital que huele demasiado a antiséptico y detergente.

Su médico le ha dicho con palabras cautelosas que evite cualquier esfuerzo, que simplemente permanezca en reposo y se limite a descansar, pero decide desobedecer una vez se levanta de la cama con paso tembloroso y se dirige al baño, llevándose la intravenosa con él.

La persona en el espejo luce demacrada y demasiado pálida para ser sano. Su cabello está enmarañado y opaco, y las ojeras bajo sus ojos casi parecen dibujadas con rotulador. Sus ojos están hinchados e inyectados en sangre, y el solo acto de pasar saliva le lastima la garganta. Probablemente ha perdido peso, también, y las mejillas las tiene más huecas que hacía tres días, por lo que sabe que deberá seguir una dieta estricta una vez su cuerpo se regule.

Vagamente se pregunta si eso llegará a ocurrir, pero ahuyenta esos pensamientos cuando se lava la cara con agua fría, decidiendo por quedarse un rato más ahí.

Su enfermera lo encuentra a la mañana siguiente, dormido en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en el lavabo y ya sin fiebre.

Regresa a Yokohama esa misma tarde.

2

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Kouyo le pregunta eso con un tono que no es de pregunta sino de exigencia. Es imperativo, es una orden; le ordena a Chuuya confesar lo que tanto se esfuerza por ocultar y lo peor es que ante ella no puede negarse.

—¿Cómo? —Opta por hacerse el tonto, de cualquier modo, aunque sabe que es en vano porque Kouyo idiota no es, y si ha sobrevivido tantos años en la mafia y a dos generaciones diferentes es por algo.

Ella le arroja una mirada venenosa, y aunque Chuuya no se encoge ni reacciona, siente la sangre correrle con algo más de lentitud y puede que pierda el color en las mejillas.

—No hagas preguntas ridículas, Chuuya. Sabes qué te estoy preguntando. ¿Me vas a decir por qué decidiste irte tres días en medio de la guerra, y no te molestaste en dar una explicación?

Está molesta, por supuesto, pero es una ira que disfraza un sentimiento más profundo y peligroso. Es una ira que disfraza el pánico y el miedo, que oculta la duda y el temor a lo desconocido, a enterarse finalmente de que es lo que le carcome a su (una vez) protegido. Es una ira que le rompe el alma a Chuuya, porque sabe que le hará daño, y sin embargo, no puede seguir escondiéndoselo más.

—Estoy muriendo, ane-san.

1

Kouyo es estricta cuando se trata de cuidar de Chuuya, incluso si Chuuya no da su brazo a torcer. Comen juntos cada que pueden y beben el té los fines de semana, todo sea por acallar la preocupación de la ejecutiva.

Chuuya acepta que su elección de palabras no fue la más correcta y que quizá ha sido eso lo que ha accionado ese lado más sobreprotector de Ozaki que llevaba años sin recibir. Pero procura no vocear su descontento y la deja ser. De todos modos, le asegura, Dazai y él no tienen por qué volver a cruzar caminos.

Él es quien más duro trata de convencerse de aquello, con el corazón latiéndole lento y el alma por los suelos.

0

Y por supuesto, no es así.

Está preparado para morir cuando salta del helicóptero, pero no piensa que vaya a hacerlo. Sabe que es otra de las enredadizas predicciones de Dazai, otro elaborado plan suyo que no da lugar a errores. Sí, lo sabe bien, y le molesta en lo más recóndito de su ser, porque de nuevo está jugando en la palma de su mano y de nuevo lo usa como un peón, una pieza de ajedrez y está jugando en su tablero. Dazai es sólo la mente maestra y sólo lo ve como un recurso. Nada más.

Y sigue cayendo y se deja llevar mientras se entrega de nuevo a Corrupción, mientras recita sin deliberar ese cántico maldito y-

Otorgantes de la desgracia eterna,

Y de nuevo esa vorágine de desconsuelo, desgracias y dolor. Todo está rojo, rojo, rojo, y todo le arde, le duele, le quema. Su cabeza se llena de estática y su estómago burbujea en ácido, la boca le sabe a sangre y en los oídos un pitido constante. Sufre y no quiere y no quiere y no quiere pero es esclavo de sí mismo, es incapaz de tener coherencia y sólo grita, gruñe, ruge.

no me despierten de nuevo.

Intenta llamarlo vagamente, y al parecer lo consigue pero de nada puede estar seguro. No es dueño de su consciencia y se ha relegado a un hueco diminuto en el fondo de su cerebro, pero grita y golpea y algo parece funcionar, algo parece ser lo correcto porque siente su raciocinio volver a él, y todo lo azota fieramente.

La realidad se le viene encima dolorosamente y Dazai, el infeliz, le dice algo. Y sabe que él le contesta, es consciente, pero al mismo tiempo no y no sabe qué le ha dicho, que le ha respondido. Y puede que lleve años queriendo echarse a llorar desconsolado cada que piensa en su futuro, en lo que el destino le depara, en lo que Corrupción le ha vuelto y le volverá, pero en ese momento se siente en paz, con la mano de Dazai tocándole la mejilla y su sonrisa arrogante plasmada en toda la cara.

Están en medio de la destrucción y los escombros, Chuuya no puede mover ni un dedo y le cuesta hasta respirar. Sostiene la cordura por un hilo, fino como tela de araña pero sin la resistencia de la misma, y pasa un momento.

Un momento.

Ha pasado un momento cuando no siente más a Dazai, y ah, al parecer lo ha movido, porque ahora se encuentra con la espalda recargada en un trozo de concreto y no bocabajo, con la cabeza en el regazo del contrario. Seguramente perdió la razón por unos instantes y éstos han bastado para que todo volviera a un estado de algo similar a la paz.

Para todos, menos para él.

Llama a Akutagawa cuando lo ve pasar para que le dé una mano, y él, siempre respetuoso, le presta su ayuda. Su cuerpo resentido no obedece ninguna orden suya, habla arrastrando la voz y sus músculos desgarrados duelen a la más mínima brisa. Su consciencia va y vuelve y no piensa, no piensa nada, pero tiene que estar alerta, tiene qué y no lo consigue.

Akutagawa de algún modo lo ayuda a llegar a su apartamento, o eso supone, porque todo está borroso y posiblemente tenga lagunas mentales. Es examinado por un médico de confianza y puesto a descansar, pero quizás…

Su cuerpo se siente diferente.

1

Dazai sonríe, no sin algo de cinismo y careciente de cualquier rastro de diversión. Lo mira con los ojos vacíos y oscuros -negro mafia.

—¿Quién sabe, Chuuya...?

0

Chuuya despierta ahogándose con su propia sangre, con su propia saliva. Maldice mientras se limpia los labios con el antebrazo después de toser como moribundo, y cierra los ojos volviéndose a recostar.

Está agotado.

.

Pide unos días libres a Mori cuando tiene la fuerza necesaria para hacer una llamada. Mori, con algo de duda, quizá, acaba diciéndole que sí, pero el bastardo es astuto, piensa quizá con una pizca de orgullo, porque le dice que se mejore y tome el tiempo necesario para que su cuerpo esté en perfectas condiciones.

No le dice lo que ya sabe (pero que en el fondo se niega a reconocer), que es una herramienta de la mafia, y que sin su poder de nada les sirve.

Así que cambia de estrategia.

Visita a una doctora, todo el camino hasta las afueras de Miyazaki, que es popular en el bajo mundo por tener una habilidad que retrasa el desgastamiento. Al parecer se encarga principalmente de tratar con enfermos terminales que quieren alentar el deterioro de su salud, con esperanzas (quizá muy ilusas, quizá muy idiotas) de conseguir tiempo para sanarse, de abrirse paso a las posibilidades.

Chuuya piensa que es algo cruel, sin quererlo ser, porque las esperanzas son crueles. La esperanza, siempre vista como algo bello y duradero, como esa luz en la tormenta, la motivación detrás de la mentira. No le gustan las esperanzas porque generan promesas a uno mismo, incumplibles muchas veces, y es un lento pero seguro viaje al desconsuelo.

Aún así, él sabe, en realidad, que su estado no tiene ya remedio. El médico le advirtió que si hacía mal uso de su habilidad una vez más, pronto sus órganos comenzarían a fallar, uno por uno hasta no poder más. Es más, ya estaban empezando a fallar, pero a un ritmo tal vez aún prevenible, quién sabe. Chuuya prefería pensar que no, y no hacerse ilusiones vanas.

Así que va con la doctora, con una identidad falsa que igual y no le sirve de nada porque, como se mencionó antes, ella era popular en el bajo mundo y ni se dijera de él. Como fuere, no le importa, porque estando en ese entorno tenía que saber perfectamente que con un desliz estaba acabada, así que es totalmente profesional cuando trata con él.

—Voy a ser honesta, me parece casi milagroso que estés con vida. Veamos… sabes que mi habilidad sólo retrasará lo imposible, ¿no es así? Pero creo que en parte, tu propio cuerpo –o quizás una habilidad, está haciendo justamente eso. Por lo que entiendo, los efectos de tu habilidad son letales tras un periodo de tiempo, pero igual de destructivos sin importar si se "detiene" antes de ser irreversible —carraspea la mujer, a la mitad de sus treinta, probablemente, y luego suspira con cansancio —. La verdad es que no creo que yo sea de mucha ayuda, pero haré lo que esté en mis manos por ayudarte.

Nakahara agradece y después de una generosa suma de dinero transferida a su cuenta bancaria, la mujer se pone manos a la obra.

.

Pasan otros tres días para que Chuuya regrese a la Port Mafia, haciendo de este su más largo descanso desde que se unió a la organización, con una suma total de seis días fuera de su trabajo. El jefe le arroja una mirada aprobatoria cuando se presenta en su oficina asegurando estar en perfectas condiciones para volver al trabajo, e inmediatamente después, se encasilla en su trabajo.

2

Evita activamente a Dazai en los meses siguientes.

Perfecto, para empezar, no tendría por qué evitarlo, porque sus caminos no tendrían por qué cruzarse, lógicamente. Pero después de muchos huesos rotos y dolores de cabeza, la Port Mafia y la Agencia llegan a una tregua, y nuevamente, eso no significa nada porque no son aliados, ni organizaciones amigas, ni nada en absoluto, pero si algo le encanta a Dazai, es fastidiar.

Y, okay, quizá Nakahara tampoco tenga motivos para esquivarlo como si la peste fuera (aunque es una comparación muy acertada), pero en absoluto quiere cruzárselo, porque sabe que acabará viendo en lo más profundo de su alma como siempre lo hace, como si fuera un jodido brujo voodoo, y odia, aborrece estar bajo su sucio escrutinio.

Y le sirve, mas o menos; procura escapársele cuando lo divisa por el rabillo del ojo, y toma cuantos más trabajos fuera de Yokohama puede. Pero tampoco es estúpido, y sabe que en realidad, Dazai es quien lo está dejando escabuirse, porque es un bastardo burlón y por supuesto que, como el imbécil que es, está jugando con él.

Como un gato, piensa, un gato jugando con su comida. Así de insoportable le resulta.

1

Y por supuesto, todo se tiene que ir a la mierda.

0

Escupe sangre y no oye nada, lo que no resulta extraño porque, además de haber usado Corrupción inevitablemente, puede distinguir el fuego moribundo y ah¸ algo ha explotado.

Lo sostienen por la cintura y bien, no, no está sordo, pero todo sonido ha sido adormecido y relegado a un ruido de fondo detrás del pitido constante que le resuena en los oídos. Distante, muy distante, cree escuchar su nombre gritado frenéticamente, y cuando dirige su mano –desnuda– a su oído, se encuentra con sus dedos manchados de sangre y vuelve a toser, rociando sangre en el regazo de quienquiera que está sosteniéndolo a su derecha.

—Ah —exclama, tras un breve rayo de lucidez—. Cancelaste la habilidad.

Dazai le devuelve una mirada que no sabe interpretar. Es confusión, ira y desconfianza entrelazadas, pero Chuuya no puede responder, sólo puede pensar en cómo ha llegado a final del camino, y se pregunta si la doctora podrá ser de alguna ayuda tras lo ocurrido, pero es todo un pensamiento sin formular, es todo risa histérica y frustración, y posteriormente…

Negro.

1

—¿... quizás haya algún día en el que ni mi glorioso toque te rescate, hmm?

Riéndose con las fuerzas que le quedan, Chuuya se muerde la lengua para contener el coraje y el odio irrefrenable.

Ah, piensa. Sus predicciones nunca fallan.

0

Mientras siente su cuerpo derrumbarse (corromperse), deshacerse (destrozarse) y se despide de su raciocinio,

Maldición, piensa. Como desearía una copa.

Y se dice,

Un brindis.

Por otra noche sin fin.

(Por la noche de su fin.)


End file.
